Beasts of Prey
by Aurvea
Summary: Silent Hill, the dank, town full of the decay. It has claimed many lives and seeks to take the ones that mysteriously found sanctuary within its walls. Gabriella finds herself thrown into the precarious battle of wills, everyone seeking to find her part in this conflict. Her concepts of normality begin to blur until not even she can tell friend or foe. Pyramid Head/OC. AU.
1. Brandish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or any of its characters. This story takes place in Silent Hill Universe, but it will be following its own unique path~**

_**AN:** _This is my very first fan-fiction! That being said, if you see anything that you think I should improve on, I'd really, really appreciate your **constructive** criticism. I'm always looking to improve my skills~ I really hope you enjoy my story, I had lots of fun writing it :) Without further ado, here is _Beasts of Prey_.

__**Brandish**

_That same dream. Darkness, swirling, rocking drowning-threatening to engulf her with a moment's weakness. Her eyes fluttered open, the same familiar faces surrounding here. Night after night, it was the same torture. One of the faceless, shrouded creatures grabbed her wrists, her limbs thrashing about in vain as she realized her body was strapped to a cold, concrete slab, her body completely helpless to their whims. "N-No please. Stop. I didn-" A harsh slap to her face stopped her pleas, a lone trickle of blood escaping her normally pink, pouty lips. There was no beauty in her body now, her normally illustrious green irises, dry and lifeless with despair, her once exquisite curves bony and gaunt from her constant starvation._

_"You will be quiet. Your punishment is deserved," one lone voice resounded from the cloaked mob, the others softly joining it unison. Their chants danced across her eardrums in a monotonous wave, her head wildly whipping back and forth with frenzied attempts at escape. The crowd suddenly parted, a tall darkened figure stopping at the foot of her bed. What caught her attention, however, was the utensil he carried in his hand. A red hot metal brand curved and manipulated into a crude barbed circle. He approached her trembling form, watching with amused concealed eyes as she trembled and screamed beneath his gaze. The chanting figures once again started their monotonous drone, her feminine cries failing with terror. The man pressed the brand into her skin-_

Gabriella woke with a start, her slender fingers entangling into the wet, matted waves of her hair. Her sheets were soaked from her terror, her thin white cotton night shirt clinging to her lithe form. The same dream, every night without fail. It was a miracle she was even able to sleep, especially with the impending fear that the dream would come. Her emerald irises settled on the brand that marked her wrist, the cruel black etching seeming to pulsate in the dim sunlight of her room. As much as the dream represented her terror, it was the only thing linking her to her past. The apparently terrible time that was suppressed deep within her mind. From what she gathered from the others staying here, she had been found lying unconscious in the middle of Silent Hill's courtyard, the sirens marking her arrival. The people had wanted to leave her there, the monsters closing in on her unprotected from when a young cultist girl, Valentina, saved her from suffering that awful fate. Val, as Gabrielle called her, attempted to integrate her into The Dawn Star's cult of beliefs, but she was much too rational to believe in such things, even if she had no recollection as to how she got there. They seemed to be a harmless bunch of whackos who saved her from the abominations, so Gabby put on a brave face and listened to their ramblings, nodding at the appropriate times. It was amazing to think that Valentina belonged to such strange morals, especially when she seemed to think just like Gabby.

Shifting her body towards the edge of the bed, she allowed her feet to touch the cold wooden floors of her bedroom before moving her long almond colored locks into a pony tail as she stood. Her feet carried her towards the barred window, where small slivers of light where attempting to claw their way into the darkness of her room. Her hands lazily tossed them open, only for her eyes to survey the dismal landscape. Silent Hill was such a dreary place, every building appearing to be on the verge of collapse. Apparently the town had once been a beautiful resort, drawing people from all over the world to its now rusted grates. It was hard to even imagine the dilapidated, ruined town possessing any kind of beauty. Grabbing a pair of faded hand-me-down jeans and a simple black button up tee-shirt from her closet, along with the handgun that was concealed within her closet's drawer, she dubbed herself ready to meet everything Silent Hill had to throw at her, laughing at the absurdity of her thoughts. Slipping on her worn sneakers that lay by the door, she made her way into the population of cultists, most nodding to her as she passed. She attempted to meet their gesture awkwardly smiling and nodding in return, only to bump into the very person she was looking for.

"Val! Ah, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

The short blonde placed her hands on her hips, her brown eyes glimmering with mischievousness. "Gabby! Just the person I was looking for! Today is your day to go hunting for food. While you're out there…could you do me favor? Please, please, pleaseee-"

The girl's insistent whining had Gabrielle shaking her head in annoyance, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips despite her irritation. "Let me guess? More hair dye or perhaps some of that lip balm I managed to swipe from a nurse while she was preoccupied with her own reflection?"

Gabriella had always been one to flirt with danger, especially with the loss of her memory. When she was afforded opportunities to actually leave the Church where they cult was residing, she took in everything that Silent Hill had to offer. Every building, nook, crevice, room, she planned on exploring, with the exception of a few creepy ones. Even she had to draw the line somewhere. On her last expedition, she had managed to find a room full of vanities, the box of hair dye concealed in the dusty remains of what had appeared to be a locker room. The nurses had been fascinated by the shimmer baubles, but for Gabriella and especially Valentina they provided a necessary distraction.

"Of course! You know me so well Gabby. Just remember. Be back before the sirens. I don't know what I'd do without you, okay? Just don't be too crazy."

Her voice lowered at the last part of her sentence, the petite blond never one to show unnecessary emotion. The Morning Stars frowned upon such practices, but even Val had to break the rules sometimes, especially when someone has strange as Gabby appeared. If that wasn't a sign from God, she didn't know what was.

"Don't worry. I'll be perfectly fine. Besides, it's much better than sitting here…mopping." She pretended to shudder before winking at her friend and heading out into the courtyard, making sure nobody was following her. There were always those in the cult that believed she could easily be as much of a curse as a blessing, an outsider that only meant them harm. If there was one rule in Silent Hill, it was to trust nobody, but paranoia only got you so far. As she lazily strolled through the rusted gates marked with the mostly indiscernible red letters of what appeared to read _Keep Out. _Ignoring the warning, she withdrew the gun from her pocket in case the town decided to test her mettle, as it loved to do most frequently, and started towards the room where the various vanities were nestled. Food could always be gathered later, especially when there were various storage spaces close to the cult's base.

Opening the door to the room containing Val's hair dye, she cautiously pushed the door open, pointing her revolver at the empty space. Thanking the heavens for the siren's going off, she secured the gun in her pocket, making sure the safety was still on before rummaging around in the various dust coated boxes that were scattered about the room. From her furious movements, grime began to coat her throat and lungs, several powerful coughs racking her body as she kicked a nearby box harshly with her foot. "Fuck it. Val will just have to deal with her browning roots. I give up." Just as she turned to leave the room, the familiar chilling siren's wails reverberating throughout the room, the normally dingy grey wall paper beginning to peel off the walls in rapid strips. Red, blood rust was quickly replacing her surroundings the sound to tortured souls scarping her eardrums with their pleas. She still had time. As long as she could find a hiding place, nothing could harm her, she was safe. _'I still have time. The Otherworld hasn't claimed this place yet.'_

Forcing her legs to move, she sped out of the room and down the hall, blurs of monsters and bodies chasing after her as the once faded checkered floor turned into one of blood metal, her footsteps echoing with every pump of her legs. The normally prideful, Gabby was gone, her temples pulsating with adrenaline and terror. A hand lurched out from the wall in front of her, nicking the soft skin of her forearm with its cruel, black gnarled claws. She couldn't see what it was, but a pair of yellow catlike eyes was closely following behind her, more and more of the dingy grey building she desperately yearned for vanishing before her eyes. If the atrocious sites of dismembered bodies and severed limbs were enough to break her confidence the smell of burning flesh and blood certainly was. It was putrid and metallic, clinging to her nose with reckless abandon. This had been a mistake, a terrible, terrible mistake. Her eyes lifted towards the ceiling as she tried to remember what the cultists had told her involving the invoking of a higher power. 'I promise if I live through this…I'll never do any stupid shit like this again. Please, please. I just need a door, a closet, anything.' As if by some unknown miracle, she spotted a door nearby appearing to be the closet she had so desperately pleased for.

Just as the sirens ceased their cruel cry, she managed to secure herself in the room, the musty smell of old coats and boots filling her nostrils. At least it was better than the putrescent odor of decay that lurked outside the door. Her body relaxed albeit it slightly only for those same unforgiving claws to pierce the fragile wood of the closet she was in. The creature was obviously in a frenzy, desperately trying to free the wood that shielded Gabby from its designs. The fierce snapping of jaws severed a board from the door, green acid leaking from its jaw as it ran down the other planks slowly eating away at its fibers. Without even realizing it, Gabby had begun to cry, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as the creature closed in on her trembling form. _No. I am not going to die like this. _Angrily running her hand against the wetness that coated her cheek, she withdrew the gun from inside the waistband on her jeans and pointed at the menacing yellow eye that was locket with her own fierce green ones. Her teeth sunk into the soft skin of her bottom lip as she repeatedly pulled the trigger, listening for a sign of her hopeful success. A painful screech echoed in the closet, the creature's claws desperately clawing at the wood that contained her form. "You bitch. I-I'll fucking kill you." Her heart desperately pounded against her chest as her eyes widened in terror. _'Did that thing…just talk?'_

Not giving herself much time to reflect on its words, she shot off a few more rounds, all remnants of fear changing into violent determination. _'I am the master of this place. These creatures are shit to me.'_ Just as it was about to sever the boards and show her its true form, a horrid screeching echoed throughout all of the Otherworld, the terrifying beast stopping its frenzied attack. The claw disappeared from the door, and she heard the sound of what appeared to be amusement coming from the terrible abomination's mouth. "You're in for it now bitch. I hope he skins you alive." She strained to see what the cat-like creature was talking about only for the metallic sound to echo again but with what sounded like a feminine howl of terror. Her ears strained to hear what was causing the strange noises only for the atrocious screeching to grow louder. Gabby sunk to the floor, carefully avoiding the acid that was lazily eating a hole through one of the abandoned jackets; her hands clamped tightly over hear ears.

The brand on her wrist began to sear her skin, the normally blackened marks glowing with an eerie orange light just like when they were first applied. She begrudgingly removed one of her hands from her ear only to slap it into her wrist angrily, cursing her body for trying to betray her location. Her teeth were clenched tightly in her mouth, the grating metallic sound growing almost unbearable to her body. Just as she was about to vomit from the shear pain, the sound stopped, the supposed female growls seeming to be just outside her closet. Gabby cautiously stood on her trembling legs, one of her hands still attached tightly over the painful brand on her wrist, her eyes scanning the spaces in the door for any sign of the perpetrator of such atrocities. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed a pathetically scrambling nurse gripped by the ankle of what appeared to be a man. She couldn't see his face, but the toned muscles of his torso and chest spoke to a very masculine appearance. Standing on her tiptoes she scrambled to see who the man was, thinking he could be an ally in her attempt to survive in this terrible world. Just as she was about to abandon her attempt to satiate her curiosity the man turned towards her, the large grey pyramid appearing to be staring right at her. The creature was caked with dried blood, pieces fluttering onto the floor with every contraction of his sculpted chest. She had to wonder if this wasn't some manifestation of her deprived sexual urges. Was there any other reason for one of Silent Hill's monsters to have the body of an Adonis? Her emerald orbs rolled at her inner commentary. Was she really checking out a creature that was flecked with blood? The trauma of her narrow escape must have cracked her already fragile psyche. She resisted the urge to sigh and watched what the creature was going to do with the nurse was pitifully kicking at her assailant.

He lifted the nurse up by the leg and slammed her against what Gabby figured was a table, the audible crack of her spine causing her to shiver with pain. The nurse was obviously rendered immovable by her attacker, the top of her blouse severed with what appeared to be a giant knife. Figuring that was the instrument that had been responsible for the atrocious racket of earlier, she could only watch in horror as the nurse's torso was nearly cut in half, her neck contorting with pain as the rusty, rancid smell of her blood invaded Gabby's nose. Even though she had her fair share of close calls with the nurses, she couldn't help but pity this poor creature. She was so helpless, her breasts quivering with the rapid jerking of her body. A long, black, tentacle-like appendage slithered out from beneath his helmet, and slithered around her ample breasts teasing the taught buds as the nurse neared her end. The hulking man buried his sword into the ground with enough force to leaving it standing without his aid and tossed what Gabby considered an apron to the floor. With mostly horror and shock, she wanted as his large swollen member goaded at the nurse's wide spread legs. Pre-cum oozed from its tip, the clear liquid dripping onto the nurse's thighs before he rammed into her.

Gabby strained to watch his movements, mesmerized by the scene in front of her. She thought the nurse was dead, but judging from her agonizing moans, she was all too alive, her body jerking from the male creature's rapid movements. The sound of slapping skin floated into her hovel as male grunts and feminine cries of pain and ecstasy resonated around the area. Her eyes focused on his large member sliding in and out of the nurses rapidly severing body, the slick sounds of their sex causing her flesh to prickle with goose bumps. The nurse's cried grew more frenzied as the snapping of his hips sped up, a grunt sounding in his large metal helmet as his partner exploded into a bloody mess of flesh and organs. His erection was still painfully obvious despite the rapidly dripping cum seeping from the tip of his member. A whimper left her lips at the scene partially at the atrocity of the nurse's fate, but because the creature hadn't move from his location. Realizing her mistake, she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, scrambling deeper into the recesses of the closet, her trembling form partly obscured by a large winter coat. She attempted to stifle her breathing, straining to hear any sign of the earsplitting metallic grinding of his knife. Not hearing a sign of either, she cautiously made her way towards the fracturing door of the closet, her frantic eyes peeking through the cracks in the door. Her heart pounding in her ears, she scanned the room, only the nurse's obliterated body catching her attention. She relaxed her muscles only for a muscular hand to splinter the wood that had been her protector his hand firmly grasping onto the thick roots of her almond locks. She screamed and kicked frantically, the creature pulling her out of her hovel and slamming her body onto the floor. Her back arched off the ground her whole frame contorted in agony. If only she wouldn't have come here. It was only a matter of moments she too would meet the same fate as the nurse, if not worse, but she wouldn't give up so easily, especially after what the cat-like entity said to her. Gabby was known for her spiteful pride, and this instance would be no different even if her body did feel like it had been shattered.


	2. Flight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Silent Hill or any of its characters. Silent Hill is a product of the brilliant minds of Keiichiro Toyama and Konami. I do however own the feline creature and Gabby and Val respectively.

_**AN: **_I just want to thank my two lovely reviewers WolvesKey and Brilliant Human. This chapter is dedicated to you! I'm always looking for **constructive **criticism, so please review ghost readers, even if it's to say hello ^^Also please keep in mind that this is an AU fic. My story will not follow the games or the movie, but will draw certain aspects from the Silent Hill universe :) Without further ado here is chapter 2 of _Beasts of Prey_. _  
_

* * *

**Flight**

_A human. How long had it been since he had seen one? The cultists were much too smart to venture into his domain, so this woman had to be an outsider. He watched her body twitch in agony, his helmet echoing with the deep reverberations of his amusement. The nurse certainly hadn't satisfied his primal urges, but this one would do nicely. He imagined skewering her long frame with his sword, longing to her the repulsive gurgle of her pierced innards, but he had left his weapon next to last victim. He flexed the digits of his fingers, deciding it'd be just as easy to kill her with his own hands as his weapon. Her body was not as curvaceous as his nurse prey nor was she as dainty, but just imaging the warm softness of her living flesh made his long tongue skirt across his bottom lip with a shiver of delight. Human bones broke so easily, just a snap of his wrist and they were rendered into splinters He couldn't help but imagine what this girl would look like after he was done with her, limbs scattered everywhere, chunks of her hair torn out from the roots of her scalp. His member hardened at his thoughts, but his prey wasn't waiting for him to finish his daydreams. His little mouse was pitifully attempting to escape his presence, her legs pushing her inches away from his still stationary form. He could smell her fear, though it seemed to be laced with something he didn't like. Defiance. He was the executioner and she walked into his realm. Such transgressions must be punished, and he'd make sure she suffered._

Despite her lower back feeling as if it was on fire, Gabby attempted to move her legs away from the male abomination, his erection still painfully visible despite his recent tryst. Her movements faltered as she heard the creature make a sound, the first she'd heard besides his sexual grunts. _'Is he…laughing?' _His toned lower half rippled with movement and she realized this was indeed the case. If not for her current predicament she might have shot off a smart remark about his people skills, but as his footsteps echoed across the metal grating of the floor she reconsidered using her biting wit for a more appropriate time. His long black tongue tantalizingly peeked from beneath his helmet, his covering echoing with a soft hissing as the object slowly glided further and further out of his mouth, thick droplets of saliva left in its wake. Her movements began to become more and more frenzied as his tongue slithered ever closer to her, until she remembered the gun in her pocket. She had fired off three shots earlier in her conflict with the cat-creature, which meant there were three left, plenty to at least put some same between them. Suddenly, a slick object secured itself around her ankle, dragging her back against the rusted, bloody floors of the building her hands unable to securely hold onto anything despite her best efforts. Deciding that if she didn't act she'd certainly be taken against her will, though that was likely to happen anyways, she turned over onto her back and reached into the waistband of her jeans wincing with pain as her lower back was stabbed by the rusty remains of a bottle. Her free hand groped around for the object, securing the medium sized amber colored metal in her palm and discretely hiding it from his gaze. Any misstep and she knew she'd be resigned to her fate. With her temples pulsating with fear, she withdrew the gun from her pocket and trained the barrel on his chest, hoping to at least potentially knick his heart. Her jade irises narrowed on where she figured his eyes were before she fired her gun hearing the sound of a bullet whip past her ear along with the sickening squish of pierced flesh.

The tongue removed itself from her ankle only to attach itself to her wrist, painfully jerking it back until the gun dropped from her hand. Despite its rather weak appearance, the slimy object around had enough force to easily break her wrist, its grip feeling more like a hand than a tongue. It was a warning. Her eyes settled on his again, his abdomen once again shaking with his amusement. It was bad enough that this creature had every intention of raping her, but she felt completely degraded. It was if she was nothing to him, and though that may have been true, it certainly wounded her pride to even consider that idea, especially when she considered herself the unofficial queen of Silent Hill. What a grave mistake that was. She was now within arm's reach of her assailant and he wasted no time in yanking her off the ground, slamming her already aching form into the nearby wall. His breathing rasped inside his helmet as blood oozed from the wound she had managed to carve into his shoulder, the burgundy liquid dripping from its surface in little trickles, the bullet barely splitting the robust surface of his shoulder. Other than the tiny wound sliced along his collar bone, he was unfazed, the rest of the bullets bouncing off the large pyramid that adorned his shoulders.

His knee wedged itself between her thighs roughly rubbing her most sensitive area in what she figured was to get her ready for what was to come. Despite her best attempts to wiggle out of his grasp, his hands violently ripped the fragile material that constituted her shirt and bra freeing her chest to his depraved desires. One of his hands began to crudely knead the soft skin of her breast, the smooth skin peeking between the spaces of her fingers as she bit her lip to stop from whimpering. "S-stop, please." He took the opportunity to ravage her parted lips, his long tongue wedging its way into her mouth and wrapping around her own. The slick sounds of his tongue sliding back and forth against her own forced a soft, muffled moan from deep in her throat, her attacker grunting in response. He didn't want her to feel pleasure, only terror and fear. The hand that was massaging her breast abruptly stopped its actions and harshly forced her shoulder back, her legs kicking pathetically in protest. He continued to push her shoulder back into the wall her muffled cries only intensifying, as her hands pathetically pounded against the hard, muscled contours of his chest. She could feel her shoulder blade about to snap, the sheer magnitude of the pain forcing tears from her eyes. Her body realized it was near its breaking point, her assailant inflicting damage that would result in a permanent injury. Remembering the glass from earlier, she blindly swung at the area in front of her, suddenly finding herself in a huddled mass on the rusty red floor of the building.

She spit out copious amount of the creature's saliva and forced herself onto her feet, not even bothering to see what had made him drop her. The loud pounding of her heart in her ears was the only sound she could make out as she retraced her previous steps, ignoring the possibility of other monsters. When she finally saw the exit to the building a loud bellow shook the entirety of its foundation, her blood running cold in her veins. His saliva still clung to her lips, the angry red mark of his handprint imbedded into the soft skin of her breast. Not waiting to see what retribution he had in store for her attack, she forced her legs to move despite the immense fear trying to root her to her current location, and didn't stop running until she the familiar faded white walls on the church came into view. This was the only location in Silent Hill, as far as her knowledge extended, that wasn't affected by the sirens. No monsters ever could make it past the gates, though many tried, their limbs eviscerated in the process. Val was conveniently on the steps as she ran up, the small blonde's mouth hanging agape at her friend's current condition. "Gabby! What the fuck happened? Are you alright?"

Gabby tried to say something, but could only gasp and shake her head her hands resting on her knees as her exhausted body began to dry heave, her hand reflexively covering her mouth to stop the painful contractions. Val removed the outer coverlet of her robe and wrapped it around her friend's shoulders holding her disheveled hair back as she began vomiting. Val turned her attention towards Silent Hill trying to discern anything out of the ordinary that would explain why Gabby was in such an unsettled state. There was nothing besides the typical Mumbler lazily limping around the old hospital, but as she turned back towards her friend she could have sworn a pair of terrible yellow eyes was watching them with interest. Shaking her head and internally chiding herself for being so paranoid, she gently draped Gabby's good arm over her shoulders and guided her down the hall satiating the probing cult members numerous questions. They had been looking for a reason to stop protecting Gabby and Val certainly wouldn't be the one to betray her friend. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, Gabby was their only way out of Silent Hill. None of them could venture beyond the barrier, not even Val and she considered herself very liberal in their practices. Gabby was their salvation, whether or not they wanted to admit it, but of course people were paranoid and stupid, turning a blessing into a potential curse. Shaking her head, she strained her ears to listen for her friend's shallow breathing, and gently lay her on the bed only leaving to fetch a pair of clean clothes, a bucket of soapy water, and a warm washcloth. Val had never felt so helpless. It seemed as if her friend was on the apex of death, her eyes fluttering rapidly beneath her eyelids and her head jerking from side-to-side every couple of minutes.

"Just what happened to you Gabby? This is all my fault. I-I'm so sorry…"

Though Val never received a response, she cleaned up her friends wounds to the best of her ability and gently dressed them with old bandages begrudgingly leaving her side when a fellow clan member called her for service. She had tried to stay, but after several threats from her elders about their intention to leave the girl back in Silent Hill, she eventually gave in, deciding it wasn't worth risking her friend's life. Before leaving she tenderly applied a cold, fraying washcloth to her head knowing she wouldn't be back until late that evening. The Morning Star's always insisted on praying for hours, not giving any respite in between even for food or water. It was especially hard on the younger members, but discipline and penance had to be embedded into them for an early age…at least that's what Val's father had told her.

"Sleep well, Gabby…I'll be back soon."

Closing the door behind her, Val journeyed into to shimmering, gold room of ceremony the sirens of Silent Hill forcing their religious icons to tremble on their shelves. They began rapidly tumbling off of the shelves causing the loud shrieks of nearby woman to echo around the golden walls, men hurrying to catch them before they shattered. By the time the last remaining notes of the annoying speaker drifted about the building, only one figure was remaining. In their religion he was classified as the punisher, a male figurine with a pyramid resting on his shoulders. Val simply rolled her eyes at their raucous opting to take a seat on her mat and close her eyes in preparation for prayer. She could hear the bounding footsteps of the other cultists rushing around, children disobeying their parents and squealing with delight as they tried to dart between the adult's legs, the annoying drone of their leader trying to calm everyone into submission and failing terribly. '_Just another day in paradise.'_

Gabby slowly felt feeling enter into her body, her fingertips twitching with the beginning threads of consciousness. Water began to drip down her forehead and for a minute she thought it was him, the creature from earlier, returning to exact revenge on her attack. Her hand roughly gripped the object only to feel the soft edges of cotton return her touch. She removed the object from her head and slowly moved her body into a sitting position, her one arm still throbbing from earlier. Her eyes darted towards the window, the deep oranges of the setting sun peeking into the darkness of her room. The sun's descending rays bathed her room in an eerie red light, her room reminding her of the all too familiar blood stained hallways of the Otherworld. She roughly pulled her curtains shut, and began puttering around her room in efforts to clean up the utensils when she spotted something in the corner of her room. Deciding it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she stuffed the washcloth into the bucket and placed it on her crudely made table until she heard a masculine voice call out to her, those same yellow eyes slowly rising from their place on the floor.

"Well, I certainly didn't think I'd see you again. Color me impressed, you managed to not only sever part of The Executioner's tongue and force him into a fit of anger I haven't seen in years, but you also managed to cut my eye with your terrible aim. Lucky bitch."

Gabby quickly whirled around to face him, not able to make out the creature's form in her dimly lit bedroom. Her hand groped for a nearby light, the quickly flicker of the bulb causing a scream to rise in her throat. Her first suspicion of its feline nature was indeed correct as far as she could tell, but he…it was not anywhere near the size on an average cat. The creature was at least 6' 7" tall towering over even her rather lengthy 5' 9" figure. His body was gaunt and almost humanesque in appearance, his ribs disgustingly poking out of the dark ebony fur that coated every part of his body. He was standing on his two muscular hind legs and lazily glancing down at his cruel black claws with an amused expression, the shimmering points of his teeth jutting out from beneath his lip. The long, streamlined, portion of his tail lazily swept back and forth across her wooden floor, its power evident in its every movement. He could easily kill her if he wanted, they both knew it, but there had to be a reason for his appearance.

"H-how did you get past the barrier? I thought…monsters weren't allowed to pass it."

His large head tilted to the side, more of his wicked teeth visible to her as his smirk spread into a grin. "What makes you think I'm a monster? I take offence to that, girl. Besides, how do you know you're not the monster? Hated by everyone, the only human able to venture into our world. That seems pretty monstrous to me."

In one swift movement he was standing right in front of her a gnarled hand wrenching the cover-up Val had given her to hide her nudity. The male monster clucked his tongue in amusement before relaxing back onto his hind legs and gesturing to the angry red handprint that was still embedded into her breast. "Nobody escapes The Executioner. He will claim what is yours especially in light of your…attack. Half of his tongue was severed by your quick thinking. Not even these walls will protect you for much longer. In fact, do I hear him now?"

He feigned a fake gasp before dragging his mangled claws across the wall of her room, perfectly replicating the terrible sound of Pyramid Head's gigantic knife scraping across the concrete. Gabby couldn't help but wince, angrily covering her naked torso from his prying eyes. Despite his words striking fear into the deep recesses of her soul, she couldn't suppress the irritation at everything that had happened to her. Jabbing a finger into his bony chest she rolled her eyes at his words, her free hand crossed over her chest in vexation. "If I remember correctly, you started chasing me. I was only defending myself. If you wouldn't have attacked me, your eye would still be intact, which by the way, it seems perfectly fine."

The cat creature said nothing but barked a laugh, every jagged, shimmering tooth visible in his jagged smile. "I suggest you save some of that moxie for later. You'll need it." His tail flicked towards the dim yellow light of her lamp knocking it over before his yellow eyes began to move further and further away from her disappearing into the inky blackness of her room. A shiver worked its way down her spine, and she pulled Val's coverlet tighter around her shoulders, trying to make out any sign of the gigantic feline's presence. As if on cue, the terrible roar of Silent Hill's sirens shook the delicate panes of Gabby's window, the terrible skidding of metal growing ever closer.


	3. Hell

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Silent Hill or any of its characters. Silent Hill is a product of the brilliant minds of Keiichiro Toyama and Konami. I do however own the feline creature and Gabby and Val** **respectively.**_

_**A/N:** _So First off I am so sorry this took me so long! School was completely kicking my ass as far as assignments go, but I plan on uploading another chapter this weekend! :3 Plus~ I should never take this long to upload a chapter again! I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Reviewed, and Alerted my story. I really appreciate it, especially since this is my first fan-fiction, ever. That being said, I try to catch as many typos I can, but I haven't had an account on here long enough to apply for a Beta. I'm working on going back over the previous stories and fixing the mistakes, but it will probably take me a little while to fix it~ Hm. I also have another question for my readers. I think this story is going more towards the MA and not staying M, but I'm not sure...tell me what you think! Anyways enjoy chapter 3 of Beasts of Prey: Hell, and keep in mind this is **AU** lovelies~

* * *

**Hell**

Without even realizing it, her feet had carried her towards the single window in her room, her knees squishing into the soft surface of her bed as she slowly drew back her curtains. It couldn't have been him…that creature she had just escaped from. The feline's words echoed through her mind as her eyes peered into the darkness, a strange shimmer catching her attention. She squinted in vain to see what it was only to see the vague outline of a man dragging something heavy behind him. Her body trembled without cause, as the creature neared the church's entrance, their protective bubble already beginning to shake with the monster's approach. The heavy pounding of her heart was the only sound audible in her room besides the undulating screeching of metal against concrete. The shadow abruptly vanished into the darkness, the sound growing further and further away until it ceased, her body slumping down with terror-filled relief. None of the other monsters frightened her as much as one she came in contact with earlier, maybe it was his appearance of humanity that shook her to her core. He wasn't like any of the other abominations-deformed and mutilated. It was their drastic mutations had made them less frightening because they were so obtuse compared to everything she considered "normal", but this man…he was different. There were motives behind his actions, as if he was capable of thoughts just like her and the cat. If that was the fate she had to look forward to, she'd certainly find a way to escape Silent Hill, even if she died trying. Rolling her eyes at her valiant thoughts, her eyes momentarily lingered on the window before pushed herself off of her bed and rummaged around her drawers trying to find something without holes to replace her destroyed clothes. The soft padding of her feet against the cold floor greeted her as she walked towards the church's community bathroom deciding the best way to begin forgetting was to rid her body of that creature's filth.

* * *

_His tongue unintentionally wet his lips, the slick wet object barely able to escape from underneath his helmet. He could still remember the dark object writhing on the floor, the weapon that women used to sever it with glimmering with blood. His blood. Just remembering the loss of something so personal to him sent his anger surging to the surface his fist clenching tightly until the veins in his arms and hand bulged towards the surface. The other monsters in Silent Hill scrambled out of his path, cowering with terror in the event he decided to satiate his fury on one of them. An unsuspecting Mumbler accidently stumbled into his path, not realizing what the creature had done until it was too late. With one swift movement, he pounded his fist down its gaping mouth and continued to smash through its insides, his free arm ripping its mouth ever wider before the poor creature split in half, its innards splattering across the walls. Under normal circumstances he would have gladly taken its heart and devoured it whole, but that woman had ruined his appetite. Pain was something unfamiliar to him, but the fact that it had been caused by such a weak creature made the wound ever more agonizing. He continued to drag his heavy knife behind him, looking for any creatures that weren't privy to his terrible mood; of course it seemed as if fate was conspiring against him. There at the end of the hall was the feline monster smugly leaning against the wall. He tightly gripped his sword in the efforts to rid himself of the annoyance when he felt a thin furry object warp around his wrist. He could feel the power resting behind it and pretended to relax before quickly swinging his sword where he knew the cat creature would be, grunting in annoyance when he found his prey standing in front of him. _

"_You should know better than that, P.H. We can't kill each other, not matter how hard we try."_

_The cat-like monster raised a large paw in the air, only for razor-sharp claws to spring from its seemingly soft surface and rake their way across Pyramid Head's chest, the muscled monster not even moving from the contact. The long gashes struck to his very bones, their painstakingly white surface visible between his layers of muscles. Within moments the skin began to stich back together, the space heavy between the two entities. The feline spoke first, barking his signature laugh and shattering the silence. "You want the girl, the one that cost you your precious tongue. What if I said I could bring her to you? She's inherently curious and not very bright, but if you can't manage to control that terrible temper of yours, your prey will escape your grasp." A grunt was his response, the heavy silence once again shrouding them with unheard communication. "Keep in mind when I say alive, I mean limps at least mostly intact and all functions of coherent thought available for my manipulation. You probably didn't get a good look at her while you were trying to rape the shit out of her, but…she has the same eyes as…her. Keep that in mind as your urge to sever her skin from that pretty face of hers kicks in. I'll be in touch." He turned to vanish into the darkness, before turning his head back towards his still stationary companion, the dangerous glint of his fangs shimmering in the dark hallway they were occupying. "I do have a name. "Cat" gets old rather quickly, after all. Io. It was what my father used to call me." _

_The other said nothing seeming to stare into the darkness until the feline vanished, grunting in annoyance as "Io" departed. Names were just useless monikers. As if anyone in Silent Hill cared about what anything was called. He might have laughed at the stupidity of this whole situation if not for the slow burning on his anger from his earlier encounter. He was one of the few creatures capable of speech, not that he found anything worth expressing his opinion on. These creatures were so far beneath him, it was absolutely pathetic. His boot stamped roughly onto the entrails of the dead Mumbler, his concealed eyes scanning the darkness for anything else to release his mixture of antagonism and pent-up sexual frustration on when he spotted her; a nurse. Her bandaged face darted from side to side obviously in search of the very being that was watching her. For once things seemed to be falling into place. Wetting his lips with his tongue, he adjusted his hands around the blade before slowly stepping towards her, her body stiffening with terror. The terrible scraping of the sharp tip of his weapon screeched across the metal grating of the floor, the nurse's already jerky movements becoming more erratic as she rapidly disappeared and reappeared from her hovel, his member already beginning to rise with the scent of her fright. It was so intoxicating; he could only imagine how that woman would smell and feel beneath his touch, the screams she'd cry when he forced her to his will. Defiance was not welcome in his domain, and who to dismantle such nonconformity than himself? By the time he was finished with her, she'd be broken and begging for death. _

_He picked his blade off the ground as he neared the nurse listening to the steady beat of her rapidly slowing heart. The poor nurse, he'd make sure to crush her false sense of optimism. Taking a few silent steps towards he, he waited for her twitching form to appear from the opening in the wall before he tightly gripped her neck and slammed her against the wall. Her erratic movements only became more frenzied as he tore the clothes from his body ripping parts of her skin in the process. Though the round curvature of her hips and breasts were appealing her skin was still rigid and cold to his touch. He roughly jammed his knee between her legs, his free hands painfully pinning her arms over her head, the thin skin of her limbs tearing in the process. He growled in annoyance as the nurse screamed with pain and terror becoming harder to control as she desperately tried to worm her away from his grasp. Blood flowed down the walls as her head pathetically twitched from side to side, her breathing becoming ragged with her impending death. He pulled his apron from around his waist and roughly slid his rigid member along the soft folds of her inner lips grunting at the sensation. Their slick wetness glided against each other with soft, squishing sensations before he abruptly rammed into her, the nurse's deformed body bouncing with his rapid movements. Her breasts bounced up and down much to his enjoyment, her pink, taught nipples blurring with her furious movements. He continued to thrust his hips, feeling her body shudder beneath him before he gave her one last hard slam, and growled with his own release, watching her slump to the floor, her thighs coated with his fluids. A bloody smear was left along the wall, as he turned away from the now dead nurse with disgust, quickly reattaching his apron around his waist and gripping his sword with angry tension. Not even nurses were satisfying him anymore. His mind was only focused on one thing, the breaking of his little pet._

* * *

A shower and a pair of clean clothes had done wonders for her mood, her mind finally able to focus on something else than the terrors of Silent Hill. She was in no mood to venture back into its maw of uncertainty anytime soon, though she was sure the call of curiosity would once again seize her, especially after the tongue lashing she was sure was waiting for her once the other cultists finished their incessant chanting. Her ears strained to hear any sign of that familiar screeching. Much to her happiness she only heard the occasional cricket, her room still pitch-black from her unexpected visitor. She bent down to look at the pieces of glass glimmering in the darkness, carefully moving them into a pile with her hand, too lazy to grab a broom. Leaving the sanctity of her room opened up the potential of running into someone and explaining what had happened. It was bad enough that most distrusted her, but if they thought she was fraternizing with the monsters…that would be all the incentive they'd need to throw her to their mercy, if not worse...Suppressing a shudder she slowly walked towards her bed and slipped beneath the covers, allowing the lumpy, yet comforting sensation of her mattress to soak into her skin. She knew the dreams would come, but part of her looked forward to them. They were the only sense of consistency in her life, especially when she remembered her encounter with the muscular abomination. Her eyelids slowly began to flutter closed as the drone of the cult's chanting lulled her sleep like a familiar lullaby.

Screams. Bloodcurdling, terrible howls tore her from her slumber, the same pair of yellow eyes staring down at her with obvious amusement. Before Gabby could react or even speak, she felt his bony arms wrench her from beneath the covers and gather her awkwardly into him arms, the terrible, jagged edges of his body digging into the soft skin of her cheek. For a moment she thought she was dreaming, slightly surprised by the random change in events. However, as he carried her down the hall, the bright gleaming lights of fire quickly made her realize this was all too real. Monsters, they were everywhere. Mumblers, Nurses, and creatures she had never seen before. They were tearing the cultists apart, women, children, and elders alike, gnawed pieces of flesh dripping from their mouths as they rushed about. A hideous abomination that resembled a mass of flesh with a deformed face darted towards her and the feline monster, her arms instinctively blocking her face from its sickening, gaping mouth and oozing flesh until the warm, metallic feeling of blood splattered across her face. In her terror, she hadn't even noticed that her brand was pulsating against her skin, the monsters all stopping their actions to approach her and her unofficial protector. It was all so horrifying the evil glow of the firelight reflected across the gleaming puddles of blood and flesh, their mangled faces creeping ever closer as she vainly tried to hide herself and run, the feline's claws digging into her skin to keep her still. Her heart hammered against her ribs, her eyes trying to focus on something other than the hell that was surrounding her. _'Val. She-Where is she?' _Slamming her elbow repeatedly into the joints between his ribs, she frantically tried to escape him, her pulsating brand, and the hungry monster's dripping orifices.

"Hit me again Gabrielle, and I will let these things tear you limb for limb. There will be no one to morn for your loss and you will be a part of this place until you die, your bones eventually crumbling into dust. Do we understand each other?" He craned his neck down to look at her, his yellow irises narrowed with vexation. His incisors poked out from beneath his bottom lip warning her of the potential consequence of her next words. Evidently something was protecting the two of them, the monsters not able to touch her or the cat within a foot radius, their contorted hands reaching towards them only to be abruptly pulled away with nothing but a smoldering nub left behind. A chorus of cries and sexual screams followed suit, the group of monsters growing and swaying within the evil firelight. "I-I'm sorry. Just take me away from here…I-I can't stand this." He nodded once, but said nothing digging his claws deep into her skin before crouching low to the ground on his muscular hind legs and launching the two of them high above the smoking remains of the church. Gabby couldn't see any signs of human life, but noticed the numerous flesh-colored blobs carefully watching their movements. Adrenaline was still pumping through her system, the band tattooing her skin dimming with every step they moved away from the ruinous church. Her body loosened in his arms, the biting cold of the wild winds whipping her hair and face as her protector bounded across the roofs of buildings until they passed the fence that marked the entrance to Silent Hill. He gave her a hard shake as the color drained from her face, her lips slightly parting as her eyes rolled back in her head and finally closed. Her chest was rising and falling with quick, uneven breaths, her arms slowly slipping from around his middle. He adjusted her with one of his clawed hands, landing on the ground with a heavy thump and sliding towards a concealed door beneath the earth.

Unlocking it with a swish of his tail he jumped into the abyss, closing the door on the way down and securing it shut. The awful smell of decay and waste filled his nose, his paw-like feet sloshing into the indiscernible muddied water, the darkness eventually giving way to the flickering light of a tunnel, a bunker some town's person had crafted in the efforts to save off an apocalypse. Io almost scoffed at the ridiculousness of this idea, but it would serve their purposes for now. There were several rooms dilapidated with age and time, but they were still usable. A cheap shower, slightly rusted over and a make shift kitchen stocked with a variety of water made meals. He hadn't eaten such since before…_she_ came to Silent Hill, but they'd do for their dearest Gabby. The glimmering pyramid helmet of his complaining glinted in the darkness, his trusty knife resting besides him against the grey bricked wall. He lifted his head for a moment only to grunt in annoyance as he saw the cat step out from beneath the shadows, the limp body of his nemesis draped across his furry arms. He quickly stood up, dragging his knife across the stone floor and pointed it at her. Io ignored him and set her down on the bed standing to his full height should Pyramid Head attempt to attack. "You will not harm her as long as I am here. She is the key to our salvation. That marking, it's the same as hers. I refuse to allow your little grudge to interfere with my plans of escape. If you could keep that dick of yours in your pants, maybe you'd still have that precious tongue of yours." A guttural growl was his response, Io moving to stand in front of the still unconscious Gabby. "You know as well as I that your revenge for _that _woman supersedes your hatred for this girl. Pick your battles. This girl is not one you want to quarrel with. Her powers are just beginning to be realized….did you bring the other one?" Nothing was said between the two of them before the man-like monster left the room, a bloodied frightened Val limply hanging from his raised arm. Her blue eyes were wide, lips mouthing inaudible words against the deafening silence of the room. Pyramid Head unfastened his hand from the girl's wrist her tiny form falling into a huddled mass onto the cold concrete.

Io couldn't help but let a sigh escape his lips at this whole situation. His tail swished back and forth with his thoughts, his companion anxiously pacing back and forth, his head never leaving Gabby's direction despite his movements. Finally Io's piercing gaze settled on Val, an audible gulp catching her throat as she whimpered with fear. "I have no reason to harm you, girl…should you do as I say. If not, I believe my friend here will be more than happy to have you as a substitute for your dear friend. I'm sure you're familiar with medicine. Stand up and bring her back to our realm. There's something I need to ask her."

Val simply nodded at his words, her legs not moving despite her best efforts. Io could help but click his tongue against his teeth, the numerous rows of his razor sharp teeth signaling that Val had better get started. The blonde didn't have to be told twice, her legs untangling themselves from beneath her and forcing her trembling form about the room in the efforts to concoct something that would follow the cat's wishes. Without even realizing it, tears began streaming down her face, the liquid leaving tracks across her cheeks as they streaked through the splattered blood plastering her face. "I suggest you cease your crying. I grow impatient as does my friend. I'm sure Gabriella won't be very pleased to awaken to your mangled body. To think she could have caused so much damage…quite an interesting revelation. I guess Silent Hill does grant the occasional miracle…"


End file.
